


Tell Me (you don't need to hide)

by Kiiesaa



Series: We're not little kids (not anymore) [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Dad!Wooseok, Family Fluff, Fluff, I love the cube chicks, M/M, Son!Guanlin, Support them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: “I’ve been feeling strange lately.”“Are you alright? Do you want me to accompany you to the hospital to get you checked up or something?”“It’s not like that, dad.”“Then what?”“It’s ….” Guan Lin bit his lower lip anxiously after running his tongue around the seam. Wooseok raised a questioning brow at the gesture. It was the first time Guan Lin acted like that for the older to see. It wasn’t strange, though, just foreign. “You know Seonho, right?”





	Tell Me (you don't need to hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna publish a three-part series to express my love for the Cube Chicks and their Pentagon Dads. Lol.
> 
> Their actual story is saved for the last one out of the three 'cause I need ptg content first. orz

"Hey, can I come in?” Wooseok asked as he peeked through the door of his son’s room, sought his permission to enter. The younger lad was on his bed, legs crossed, laptop on his lap and only turned to look up from the screen when he noticed the door slightly ajar. Guan Lin nodded his head. “Everything going alright, bud?”

“I’m fine, dad,” Guan Lin said when he closed his laptop and placed it by his bedside table, scooted towards the headboard to give the older man some space.

  
“You don’t seem like it.” Wooseok sat by the edge of the younger’s bed, just across him. “Yuto’s noticed you talking less at dinner.”

 

Guan Lin had his brows furrowed, nose scrunched questioningly at his father. “Is it strange? I rarely talk-”

  
“That’s the point,” the older pointed out. “But it’s different now. So I bet that something’s going on that you’re not telling us.”

  
Guan Lin did not answer immediately; he was staring at Wooseok intently instead, observing him or whatnot. Wooseok waited for a few seconds more before he finally got a reaction. The younger was hard to read in most days. He was very placid and stoic. But when the older saw the younger sigh deeply and cast his head downward, embarrassed or ashamed, it made Wooseok frown.

Even though he would try his hardest to brush it off, Guan Lin was very introverted; he preferred keeping everything to himself and rarely talked to anyone at all. He was so unlike his two fathers. And it made Wooseok worry on the younger’s behalf.

Wooseok and Yuto were adventurous souls in their youth. They travelled around the world after they graduated from college. A few years later, they mutually decided that it was about time they got a kid. Wooseok was excited about the idea, he always wanted one after all. They were at Taiwan when they first met Guan Lin at a run down and local orphanage. When Yuto first saw the younger boy by himself at the yard, watching the other kids play, he knew right then and there that Guan Lin was the one.

_“He reminds me of you,” Yuto reasoned when Wooseok asked him why he chose the quiet boy out of all the other kids they could choose from. “He could easily pass as your kid.”_

  
Wooseok wasn’t so certain on what aspect he and Guan Lin were alike in his husband’s eyes but he took Yuto’s word for it and signed the adoption papers without further protest.

  
“So, would you tell me, buddy? Or do you want me to call Yuto so you and your father could talk over it instead?” Wooseok offered, trying to be as gentle as possible.

  
In contradiction to Yuto’s previous words, Guan Lin was more comfortable with Yuto than with Wooseok. The kid both loved his parents just the same— Wooseok knew that— but Yuto was less intimidating and Guan Lin was more open to him, telling him practically everything he wanted to know if the older just asked. But Wooseok was trying, too. He really was.

  
“I-It’s just…” Guan Lin trailed off, slightly hesitant about voicing out his hidden thoughts. Wooseok nodded his head, urging the younger to continue. He didn’t rush him; he waited until the other was ready to spill. Yuto was so much better at handling stuff like these than him. “I’ve been feeling strange lately.”

  
“Are you alright? Do you want me to accompany you to the hospital to get you checked up or something?”

  
“It’s not like that, dad.”

  
“Then what?”

  
“It’s ….” Guan Lin bit his lower lip anxiously after running his tongue around the seam. Wooseok raised a questioning brow at the gesture. It was the first time Guan Lin acted like that for the older to see. It wasn’t strange, though, just foreign. “You know Seonho, right?”

  
The familiar name perked Wooseok’s interest. “Jinho-hyung and Hongseok-hyung’s kid? Well yeah, why?”

  
Jinho and Hongseok were their next door neighbours. Although both were slightly older than they were, Wooseok, Yuto and the mentioned couple used to be in the same group of friends with 6 other guys in their glorious days back in college. They haven’t seen each other in years; after graduation, all of them went their separate ways, to pursue their respective careers. So when Wooseok and his family moved back to Korea after Wooseok’s job transfer, they were surprised to find the two living just beside their newly bought house at a residential area within Seoul; the move served as a way for them to reconnect again with their old friends.

And just like them, Jinho and Hongseok had gotten a child of their own. Seonho, they introduced. He was a jolly kid, a year younger than Guan Lin and went to the same school as their son.

  
“Well….” Guanlin said under his breath and seemed rather nervous, he clenched his shorts uncharacteristically and it caught Wooseok’s eye.

  
For him to be acting like this, it could only mean one thing.

  
Oh.

  
_Ohhh._

  
“I think I know where this is going,” Wooseok started, a knowing smirk threatening to break onto his features when Guan Lin’s eyes met his briefly. “You like him, don’t you? That Seonho kid?”

  
When Guan Lin hadn’t come up with a response, Wooseok knew that there was no denying it anymore. A tinge of pink was tinting the younger’s cheeks as he attempted to look away and Wooseok found the sight rather endearing. “Yuto has to hear about this.”

  
Seonho was the first friend Guan Lin made when they moved. From Wooseok’s perspective, the younger boy was really friendly, very. He immediately insisted to be Guan Lin’s companion when Jinho introduced them to each other over dinner since Hongseok invited their family over. And if Wooseok’s memory serves him right, Hongseok was an amazing chef so he didn’t bother to turn the invitation down. Normally, Guan Lin would have just stayed silent in response or quietly rejected the proposition in a not so subtle way when Seonho asked, but to Wooseok’s and Yuto’s surprise, the younger accepted Seonho’s offer with a shy yet genuine smile on his face. And well, they became even closer as the months passed by.

  
Seonho was special, Wooseok thought. He and Guan Lin were always together; it was rare to see his son without the other male, in school or just around the neighbourhood when they played basketball or something. But only now did the older fully understand just how special Seonho was to Guan Lin.

“Dad, don’t!” The younger held onto his wrist when Wooseok made a sudden movement, preventing him from leaving when he attempted to. “Don’t tell him!”

  
He would have teased him even more, but the hint of urgency in Guan Lin’s voice was enough for Wooseok to decipher that the younger was serious; not wanting his other father to know about his adorable crush for their adorable neighbour.

  
_Well, that was a first._

  
“Okay fine, I’ll keep this between you and me,” the older decided and saw relief wash over the younger’s face and a smile crept onto the corners of his mouth. Wooseok returned back to his spot on Guan Lin’s bed. “But in exchange, we need to talk about this. About Seonho. What do you like about him?”

  
Wooseok wasn’t sure if it was a spur of the moment or if his eyes were playing tricks on him again but he swore he saw something visibly flicker in the younger’s eyes, adoration maybe. And without much more difficulty, the two talked the whole night, Guan Lin was being surprisingly participative, and they only stopped when Yuto came to their son’s room and reminded the two that it was finally Guan Lin’s bed time.

* * *

 

  
“So, how did it go? Did he tell you what’s wrong?” Yuto asked when Wooseok entered to their bedroom. The latter had just finished taking a bath, was naked, only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, another one on his hands, busy drying his hair while Yuto was already on the bed, awaiting the other to join him.

  
“We talked for a bit.” Wooseok quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled on the mattress when he was done, settled himself besides Yuto.

  
“And? What did he say?”

  
Wooseok snaked a hand on Yuto’s shoulder and pulled him closer to allow the other male to lean his back against his broad chest. “Don’t worry. He’s alright.”

  
But there was something about Wooseok’s connotation that put Yuto off, he jerked a brow and his forehead creased in query when he looked at him. “You’re not telling me something.”

  
“You’re thinking too much,” Wooseok chuckled airily. “Just let it be.”

  
Yuto continued on staring at his husband, observing his face for any drastic change that could satiate his curiosity. But when he found none, he took a deep breath instead. “Fine.”

  
Wooseok took the response as a sign and brought his mouth close to the other’s silky soft black hair and kissed the top of his head lovingly. He felt Yuto’s body beside him relax at the peck and it made him smile.

  
But Wooseok was feeling partially naughty that night; his hands were quick to land themselves on Yuto’s bare thigh. The basketball shorts Yuto had been wearing rode up slightly, exposing the tanned and delicious looking flesh hidden underneath, the sight made Wooseok’s insides burn.

When was the last time they’ve done it? Wooseok can’t seem to remember.

  
He was just gently tapping his skin, like ivory keys before he grasped onto them firmly and caressed it. Yuto’s thighs were soft under his palm. But before his hand could snake higher, Yuto swat his hand away. “Not tonight. I’m tired,” he said with finality.

Wooseok whined ridiculously when he drew his hand back, faking hurt. But he knew better, there was no use persuading Yuto when he wasn’t in the mood. Yuto chuckled lowly then wrapped his arm around the other’s waist and nuzzled his nose onto Wooseok’s chest like a kid, a silent apology of some sorts. The other’s musky scent caught Wooseok’s nose, it basked him into satisfaction.

  
It was very domestic; they were so domestically cheesy sometimes. But it was endearing at the same time.

  
Ah, what did he do in his past life to deserve a husband as perfect as Yuto and a kid as amazing as Guan Lin?

  
“You know what, from what I’m seeing, Guan Lin’s pretty much grown up,” Wooseok suddenly blurted out without remorse. “We really shouldn’t worry about him too much.”

  
Yuto was taken aback at the assertion, it came from nowhere. “He has?”

  
Wooseok hummed.

  
Guan Lin was a tough nut to crack but the sudden mention of Seonho’s name earlier had made him all giddy, and it amazed Wooseok somehow. He had never been like that before. When they first adopted Guan Lin a few years ago, they settled down at Japan after since Yuto lived there. The first few months were difficult, especially for the younger boy; adjusting was a strenuous chore. He talked less than most boys his age and it was a struggle to make friends, especially when Guan Lin rarely engages in casual conversation; but he learned to cope eventually. But everything changed when they had to move again few months ago since Wooseok got promoted.

The whole ordeal was hard on their son and Wooseok felt sorry for letting the younger go through all the suffering once again. But not once had Guan Lin ever complained about it; Yuto and him were thankful that the younger understood.

  
“Yeah, in a way.” Guan Lin was rough on the edges, had a lot of flaws, but nobody was perfect after all; they loved him more than anything. “I’m proud that he is.”

  
“Well, he is your son, you have to be,” Yuto commented.

  
“Our son.”

  
“What?”

  
“Guan Lin’s _our_ son,” Wooseok clarified.“ Yours and mine.”

 

The notable emphasize made Yuto smile and he tightened his hold on the taller male, not wanting to let go. “Yeah, _our_ son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guan Lin's Wooyu's love child. Fight me if you think other wise. Lol.
> 
> Seonho's story will be up in a few days, after my exams so ... yeah.
> 
> And please support our little chicks. I'll burn Mnet down to the ground if they separate these two. ;;


End file.
